Une leçon de partage
by White Assassin
Summary: Envy veut un peu du chocolat d'Edward, mais l'alchimiste n'est pas vraiment très enjoué par l'idée de le partager... / TRADUCTION de l'anglais de "A Lesson in Sharing" de Taitofan. Edvy, OS, Shônen-Ai.


**A Lesson in Sharing**

**Une leçon de partage**

**Dislcaimer **: FMA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la fic qui est une traduction de l'anglais de la fic de **Taitofan**, intitulée : « A Lesson in Sharing ».

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Humor – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

**Résumé** : Envy veut un peu du chocolat d'Edward, mais l'alchimiste n'est pas vraiment très enjoué par l'idée de le **partager**...

**Note de la traductrice** : Un OS très court et amusant, qui me rappelle ce que j'écrivais auparavant x3 J'aime beaucoup ce genre de petites fics chouws... Mais aux larges sous-entendus x) J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous apprécierez mon travail =) Bonne lecture :D (et plein de fics à venir si les auteurs me donnent leurs accords respectifs! :3)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: _Bon, j'ai décidé que, pour ma première fic FMA, j'utiliserai Open Document. Oh ce que je peux aimer ce couple... Impossible ou presque ! Je vous dis d'emblée que mes persos sont un peu OOC et que ma fic est un peu UA. Si vous avez vu la fin de l'anime, vous comprendrez que ma fanfic ne colle pas vraiment à un quelconque moment, sauf si vous oubliez la dite fin. Alors imaginez mon récit quand bon vous semble. Quant au couple en lui-même... A vous d'imaginer comment ils se sont mis ensemble. De mon côté, je ferai avec mes autres petits one-shots tordus, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. _Souriez_ si vous voulez que j'en écrive plus sur ce couple, et n'hésitez pas ! Je ne suis certainement pas contre écrire à nouveau sur eux._

_Disclaimer : FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, et les merveilleux personnages de Envy et de Ed non plus._

_Les critiques ne font rien d'autre que provoquer mon hilarité, même si je prendrai en compte chacun de vos commentaires. S'il-vous-plaît lisez, commentez... Et passez un bon moment ! Fini le 14 juin 2005._

* * *

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à l'homonculus qui, face à lui, faisait la moue. Ça n'avait aucun sens, absolument _aucun_ sens ! La demande elle-même était démente !

Pourquoi Edward était-il si ahuri ? Aussi curieusement que cela pût paraître, ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'un homonculus _boudeur_ se trouvait face à lui. Et ce n'était pas non plus dû au fait que l'homonculus en question n'était autre qu'Envy, l'un des supposés « pires ennemis » d'Edward. Pour une personne normale, la seule pensée d'un _Envy_ boudeur serait assez troublante pour obséder un bon moment. Néanmoins, Edward n'était pas une personne ordinaire, et la vue d'Envy piquant une crise n'était pas une surprise. Après tout, sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que lui avait de quoi le rendre résistant à ce genre de choses.

Oh non, la raison pour laquelle Ed était complètement renversé était ce_ pour quoi_ Envy boudait. Honnêtement, Envy, comme les autre homonculi, n'avait pas besoin de manger. Et pourtant, la dite crise de l'androgyne métamorphe résultait du simple fait qu'Edward avait refusé de partager son quatre-heure. Et qu'il n'en démordait pas ! Envy ne mangeait pas, donc Edward n'était pas obligé de partager avec lui, si ? Envy était juste, eh bien, _envieux_ que Edward eût quelque chose que lui ne pût avoir. Et si c'était bien ça, Envy pouvait toujours courir pour en avoir !

« J'en veux ! »

Edward résista au pressant besoin de hurler de frustration face à la demande de son petit ami. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il sortait à présent avec Envy au lieu d'essayer de le tuer que celui-ci avait cesser de l'irriter au plus _haut_ point...

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué cinquante fois... » gronda le blond, un tic nerveux commençant à se former au niveau de sa tempe droite. « … Que je ne vais pas te donner _mon_ chocolat alors que tu ne manges _même_ pas! »

Les cris de son amant ne dérangeaient pas Envy. Tout comme Edward avait appris à vivre au gré des sautes d'humeur de l'androgyne, Envy pouvait supporter les crises de son petit blond sans sourciller. Et même, sa moue s'aggrava face à l'entêtement d'Edward. Envy avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Ed inclus. Alors si l'alchimiste pensait qu'il allait se garder ce chocolat pour lui tout seul...

Il se trompait lourdement.

« Et _je_ t'ai déjà dit à _toi_ cinquante fois que je m'en fiche. Je veux de ton chocolat, et tu m'en _donneras_ un peu... Si tu tiens à la vie. »

Edward eut un sourire insolent en entendant cela, pratiquement sûr qu'Envy proférait des menaces en l'air.

Pauvre Ed naïf.

« Si tu as si confiance en toi, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de me le prendre ? »

On aurait pu croire que après toutes les fois où Envy l'avait battu alors qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui, Edward aurait pu trouver autre chose que de lancer ce genre de réplique stupide... Envy eut un sourire en coin face à ce défi, et en moins de cinq secondes, il avait projeté le plus petit au sol et l'y plaquait fermement. Heureusement pour lui, les réflexes de l'alchimiste étaient un peu rouillés après tant de temps sans s'être _réellement_ battu contre Envy, et ce dernier n'eut aucun problème à le maintenir au sol.

Lorsque les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent au vu de sa mauvaise posture, le sourire d'Envy s'étira. Et juste pour le fun, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un air joueur.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je ne veux pas _manger_ ton chocolat », susurra-t-il presque. « Je veux le _lécher._ Et de préférence, sur ton corps nu... »

Bon... Il aurait dû le voir venir. En tout cas, il était sûr que ça balayait les précédentes inquiétudes d'Edward. Cependant, cela mettait en lumière une toute nouvelle question...

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout simplement commencé par m'expliquer ça? »

Envy rigola à la vue du regard ennuyé, mais pourtant curieux qu'affichait son petit ami.

« Ben... Où aurait été le jeu ? » demanda-t-il, tout en se penchant l'espace d'un instant pour poser sur les lèvres d'Edward un baiser papillon. « Bien que je dois avouer que tu as définitivement besoin de t'améliorer un peu question partage... »

Espérant ne pas être confronté à d'autres moqueries, y compris les inévitables commentaires concernant sa taille, Edward se suréleva suffisamment pour faire retrouver à ses lèvres celles d'Envy, afin de lui offrir un baiser _digne _de ce nom. Au cours de celui-ci, Envy extirpa d'entre les doigts fermement repliés d'Edward la tablette de chocolat. Ce dernier ne fit pas une remarque de plus lorsqu'Envy se releva rapidement, attrapa sa main, puis l'entraîna dans la chambre du blond.

Bon, au moins, grâce à cette expérience, Edward apprenait à écouter son amant.

Et Envy savait pertinemment que la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait qu'Edward partage quelque chose avec lui, il l'obtiendrait _bien_ plus vite...

* * *

_**Taitofan**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
